The Chronicles of Brian Soudire I: Cybeast Chaos
by GREGARFALZAR16
Summary: Hello everyone this is not only my first story on but it's also the first of the Brian and Axl saga. This is a rewrite of BN6 and will contain major spoilers. As you authurs say Read and Review. PS: Go easy on me OK? rated T for safety.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Axl nor Colonel nor the rest of the BN cast except for the Soudires. (please ignore the above title)**_

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: The Move and the Mysterious Gift**

Year 200X

10 year old Brian Soudire was sitting in the car as his family had decided to move exactly two days before school started. Brian was 4 foot 3 inches with crimson hair, indigo eyes, a brown T-shirt, green vest jacket, and blue jeans. He and his family were moveing from their home town in Gamma City and were half way toward a town called Cyber City. His parents had told him about there being magnificent things in their destination, but never went into full details about it. For his part, Brian had not only been thinking that Cyber would be less boring than Gamma, but as he gazed at his PET( PErsonal Terminal) his thoughts were drawn back to the previous night.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Mr. and Mrs. Soudire were in the kitchen discussing dinner while Brianentertained himself playing Cyber Tetris online, so far not so good, but he had to keep himself occupied somehow. The children in the area had always given him a hard time because he was one of the few kids to own a PET. Without one he could never participate in activities such as "Virus Busting" and "Net Battling" or anything that required a PET or one of those internet alter egos they call "Net Navis". Brian sighed _I sure as heck hope that the kids arealot less than the kind here and even if they aren't I'm used to it by now _he thought to himself. Even though he was used to the bullying by now, that did not stop him from wishing for it to lessen somehow. He was about to logout when a small envelope icon caught his eye. _Strange, I never get any mail and how did whoever this is get my e-mail address? _Curious, he clicked on the icon to see what it was about. Strangely enough there was no letter, instead there was a map of his town, an X on the spot Brian concluded to be the community pool, some kind of code _right front below above_, and a riddle _the treasure that swims holds better treasure than it lets on_.**

**It was at this point that Brian Soudire was the most curious, confused, and intrested than he had been yet._ I have definitely got to see what this is about, probably a prank that the other jerks planned as a going away present to me how thoughtful_ he thought with total sarcasm _but it could be something else though_ and with that the decision was final. He could handle this one little thing and it couldn't be that bad if he was moving anyway. He waited until after dinner and made sure his parents were asleep when he decided he would investigate. It was a long walk but he got there just fine. _The treasure that swims, what the heck does tha..._ he saw his answer and smacked his forehead_ Duh, it's the Glitter statue_. As he walked toward the statue of the city's mascot for the city's swim team, the Gamma City Goldfish, he couldn't help but wonder what his was about. He examined the statue thoroughly and saw that there were four scales out of place; one on the stomach, one on the back, one on the right fin, and one one the face. He quickly concluded that this was what the key code was. Afterputting the out of place scales into place in order, (right fin, face, stomach, back) the statue's mouth began to open and its toungue slid out. What shocked Brian beyond belief was that there was a PETtapedto it._ This is a dream, I must be going crazy that's the only explination for this_ but it was real, this was really happening to him. Once it finally sunk in he snatched the one object that had been denied to him for so long and ran home. He entered quietly so he would not wakehis parents and slept on the couch.**

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Brian we're here," Jerking his mind back to the present, he saw that they were parked in front of their new house. He quickly got out of the car and ran inside. Once inside, he saw that only the sofa and a few matresses were unpacked. Out of habit,Brian again turned his attention to the PET in his hand. He had not bothered to turn it on since he found it, _After all_ he thought _what could I do with it if I am moving shortly._ He didn't really feel like activating the device now, it was a quarter 'till midnight and it was a ten hour drive to get here. As he made himself comfortable on the sofa he could not help but think to himself _Maybe with a PET of my own, I can finally have a normal life_. He, however, could not have been any less correct than he was for little did he know that starting tomorrow, his life was going to travel as far away from normal as possible.

* * *

**_So what did you think? Sorry I'm late on this because I am still getting used to how this site works._**

**_R&R_**


End file.
